Consider Yourself
'''Consider Yourself '''is from Oliver!. It was sung by Dodger (Tynesha Pinnock) and danced to by the whole chorus. This was danced in a street scene where Oliver (Josh White) first met Dodger, (Tynesha Pinnock) the chorus watch as they dance and they are joined by Charlie (Jordan Spittle) who dances with them and are joined by the chorus where they break out into a big song and dance. '''Consider Yourself '''is one of the most famous songs from Oliver! and is one of the signiture songs. (including Food Glourious Food) Lyrics (spoken) So, Oliver Twist, you're coming with me. (spoken) Are you sure Mr. Fagin won't mind? (spoken) Mind?! Consider yourself at home Consider youself one of the family We've taken to you so strong It's clear we're going to get along Consider yourself well in Consider yourself part of the furniture There isn't a lot to spare Who cares?..What ever we've goin we share! If it should chance to be We should see Some harder days Empty larder days Why grouse? Alsyas a-chance we'll meet Somebody To foot the bill Then the drinks are on the house! Consider yourself our mate We do't want to have no fuss, For after some consideration, we can state Consider yourself One of us! Consider yourself... OLIVER At home? DODGER Consider yourself... OLIVER One of the family CAPTAIN We've taken to you OLIVER So strong WALKER It's clear...we're... ALL Going to get along DODGER Consider yourself... BATES Well in! DODGER Consider yourself... SNAKE Part of the furniture OLIVER There isn't a lot to spare ALL Who cares? Whatever we got we share DODGER Nobody tries to be lah-di-dah or uppity-- There a cup-o'-tea for all Only it's wise to be handy with a rolling pin When the landlord omes to call! DODGER Consider yourself Our mate. We don't want to have no fuss ALL For after some consideration we can sate OLIVER Consider yourself DODGER Yes! ALL One of us! COMPANY Consider yourself at home... We've taken to you so strong. Consider yourself well in... There isn't a lot to spare If it should chance to be We should see Some harder days Empty larder days -- Why grouse? Always a chane we'll meet Somebody To food the bill -- Then the drinks are on the house! Consider yourself our mate. We don't want to have no fuss For after some consideration, we can state... Consider yourself... One of us! DODGER Consider yourself ALL At home. DODGER We've taken to you ALL So strong DODGER Consider yourself ALL Well in. There isn't a lot to spare. Nobody tries to be lah-di-dah or uppity. There's a cup-o'-tea for all Only it's wise to be handy wiv a rolling pin Wen the landlord comes to call Consider yourself our mate We don't want to have no fuss For after some consideration we can state Consider yourself One of us... For after some consideration we can state Consider yourself... One of us! If it should chance to be We should see some harder days, Empyt larder days, Why grouse? Always a chance we'll meet Somebody to foot the bill. Then the drinks are on the house. Consider yourself at home. Consider yourself one of the family. We've taken to you so strong. It's clear we're going to get along. Consider yourself well in. Consider yourself part of the furniture. There isn't a lot to spare. Who cares? Whatever we've got we share. If it should chance to be We should see some harder days, Empty larder days, Why grouse? Always a chance we'll meet Somebody to foot the bill. Then the drinks are on the house. Consider yourself our mate. We don't want to have no fuss For after some considertaion we can state Consider yourself... One of us!! ﻿ ﻿